


right here.

by ludgatesdyer



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU, And feels alone, F/M, Post-The Last Battle, because he has lily, but he is not, this is short but emotional, yet another au where edmund lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgatesdyer/pseuds/ludgatesdyer
Summary: He lets his head fall onto her shoulder. They say everything and nothing all at once.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	right here.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER LILMUND FIC haha oops i just can’t stop writing about them even though i know i should

Edmund has absolutely no interest in making conversation with anyone at this stupid ‘celebration of life’ his uncle and aunt are hosting at their house, so he’s hiding upstairs in a spare bedroom ; the same bedroom that Lucy stayed in years ago. He can hear the chatter and laughter downstairs. It makes him feel sick. He’s just buried practically his entire family. He doesn’t want to talk. He wants to be alone.

The sound of the door squeaking open cancels out any chance of that happening. 

“Hi, Ed.” Lily whispers before he can interject and tell her to leave, heels clicking as she saunters into the room. “My dad just wanted me to ask you about that painting. Mr and Mrs. Scrubb want to get rid of it, but I told him to tell them not to do anything until I talked to you first. I know how much it means to you.”

She gestures to the painting on the wall. Edmund refuses to look at it, because it brings back memories of Narnia and his cousin and sister and it is a subtle reminder of the fact that they’re dead.

“You don’t have to say anything right now.” Lily breaks the silence and sits down next to him on the bed, squeezing his hand tightly. “You don’t have to say anything at all, if you want. That’s okay. We can sit just like this for as long as you’d like. I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He lets his head fall onto her shoulder. They say everything and nothing all at once.


End file.
